mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Preston
Jay Preston is one of the main allies of the Western front in the game Medal of Honor: Three Fronts. Also given that some of the cutscene come from his face, he can be considered deuteragonist. Appearance Jay is tall, stocky, with short brown hair and green eyes. He has rough features. His distinctive feature is that his helmet is always attached trophy patch DAK (for which he is constantly told that he will be killed by friendly fire). Personality Despite the rough appearance and rank is a cheerful and playful person. Even during the battle, he is not averse to a joke. Often he likes to tell friends about his romantic relationships with girls. He has a good heart, but he is cynical about the Germans (although, as he claims, he feels sorry for them, because their peaceful life was interrupted by the war). Biography Before the game events Was born 11 August 1920 in Los Angeles, California and was senior child in family (just in family was 3 child). When Jay was 6 years old his mother died of tuberculosis. During the Great Depression, Jay's family was in trouble. In order to provide for the family, young Jay helped his father at work at the fuel station. After 1938, the Preston family finally got out of trouble. Jay tried to lead an active life, as many people at his age did. In narrow circles, Jay Preston is known as a ladies ' man (which he is proud of and recalls his title throughout the game). In early 1942 he volunteered for service in the army, and in early 1943, with the rank of Sergeant, he took part in the battles in Tunisia. During the war in Tunisia, he met with the pilots Lieutenant Reid and Lieutenant Paull. During the battle of the Kasserine pass, he was severely wounded, so he temporarily retired. After his recovery, he retrained at boot camp, where he met Peter Falk, Sanders, and Groves. Battle of Normandy During the night landings from June 5 to June 6, 1944, American troops were scattered. However, Preston was able to find some allies and group up. After meeting with many other Americans, he and his party attacked the town. By the morning of June 6, he and his party had met the Rangers. Over the next few days, he fought in the battles of Carentan and Bopt. Operation: Market Garden On September 17, 1944, his unit was one of the first to land in Holland. His unit and Tate's took up some ground for the allies. He later participated in the battle of Veghel. Battle of Bulge Jay took part in the bloody defense of Bastogne on December 19, 1944. During it, his friends Sanders and Raid were killed. Preston vowed to avenge him. Next, he participated in patrols, and on December 27, participated in breaking the blockade of Bastogne. Fought in the battle of Noville on January 15, 1945. During the hotel shootout, he sacrificed his life to save a shell-shocked Corporal Peter Falk. Later, Peter Falk saw the Ghost of Preston, who said goodbye to him. However, it was never known if the Ghost was real, or if it was just a hallucination. Relationships Corporal Peter Falk Sergeant Jay Preston was probably Peter Falk's best friend throughout history. Preston had a psychological impact on Peter that changed his Outlook on life and made him more outgoing. Peter also respects Preston as a fighter, given that he has combat experience. Preston sacrificed his life to save Peter Falk. Private Sanders Since both were jokers, Preston and Sanders found common ground. Despite this, Preston criticizes Sander's incompetence. After the battle of Vegel, Preston admitted that Sanders had exceeded his expectations in combat. After his death, Jay vowed to avenge his friend's death. Private Groves Grove's honesty and straightforwardness made him a good target for Preston's jokes. Despite this, Preston respected Groves for his bravery. Groves, in turn, shows mutual respect for both personal characteristics and combat. Captain Tate Captain Tate sees Preston as a hero and a role model for many soldiers. Preston sees Tate as a mentor. Lieutenant Raid Preston had known Raid since the war in Africa and was glad that he would have to fight alongside him again. After his death, Jay vowed to avenge his friend's death. Lieutenant Powell Preston had known Raid since the war in Africa and was glad that he would have to fight alongside him again. Preston is glad that Powell was able to survive the crash of his plane. Germans Preston is sorry that their peaceful life, like his, was interrupted by the war. Despite this, he has no compassion for them in battle, and after the death of Sanders and Raid became even fiercer towards them.Category:Characters